Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 December 2018
01:30:26 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat 01:30:54 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 01:31:05 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat 01:31:06 !tellon 01:31:06 Hypercane: !tell is now enabled 01:31:09 !seenon 01:31:09 Hypercane: !seen enabled 01:31:11 !log 01:31:13 Hypercane: Logs can be seen here. 01:31:13 !logs 01:33:19 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 01:35:31 -!- GaryKJR has joined Special:Chat 01:35:39 epicel faptikel 01:35:39 keg 01:35:44 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 01:35:51 lol 01:36:29 !updatelogs 01:36:29 Hypercane: Logs updated (added ~14 to log page). 01:38:15 -!- TheHurricaneGod has joined Special:Chat 01:38:17 big chungus 01:38:20 xd 01:38:21 sad 01:38:25 yes you are 01:38:26 very sad 01:38:36 Gonna kick Theggus. 01:38:38 jk 01:38:38 PLS 01:38:44 kek 01:39:18 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 01:39:33 time to revive HHW chat 01:39:34 jk 01:39:43 sad 01:39:51 Maybe we actually should. 01:39:56 nah 01:40:00 yah 01:40:07 nah x2 01:40:14 yah xinf +1 01:40:18 shut it gay 01:40:24 no u 01:40:27 reverse 01:40:31 skip turn 01:40:34 no u 01:40:44 sad 01:41:48 rollback 01:42:04 -!- TheHurricaneGod has joined Special:Chat 01:42:10 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat 01:42:12 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 01:42:14 Bobbeh is coming. 01:42:15 yay 01:42:20 sad 01:42:21 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 01:42:23 kek 01:42:26 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat 01:42:28 sad 01:42:30 lol 01:42:37 nostalgia time 01:42:40 time to revive layten 01:42:41 jk 01:42:48 nah 01:42:56 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat 01:42:57 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat 01:42:58 kek HypeBot has the bureaucrat symbol 01:42:58 i just did a vif igig gigig 01:43:16 I think when my newest edit to the Chat.js gets approved it'll get fixed. 01:43:20 @Bob 01:43:27 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat 01:43:29 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat 01:43:39 Atlantic can die in ice 2019 01:43:41 xd 01:43:45 no u 01:43:48 reverse 01:43:57 skip 01:43:59 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat 01:43:59 skip 01:44:00 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat 01:44:01 draw 4 01:44:03 -!- WeatherWill has joined Special:Chat 01:44:04 sad 01:44:05 hi 01:44:07 People are calling 2019 a bust early 01:44:08 lol 01:44:08 hi 01:44:10 Oh wait. 01:44:16 1-1-1 @bob 01:44:17 jk 01:44:17 I never updated the code for Will. 01:44:18 sad 01:44:22 sad 01:44:22 Will do that. 01:44:25 test 01:44:29 F- 01:44:55 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat 01:45:04 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat 01:45:06 time to crash chat logs with spam 01:45:09 sad! 01:45:12 jk 01:45:15 nah 01:45:34 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat 01:45:36 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat 01:45:55 dead 01:46:16 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat 01:46:16 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat 01:46:21 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat 01:46:22 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 01:46:38 yep 01:46:45 -!- Harveycane has joined Special:Chat 01:46:45 sad 01:46:49 kek 01:46:51 -!- Harveycane has joined Special:Chat 01:46:51 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 01:46:57 most active since 2016 probably 01:46:59 test 01:47:07 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat 01:47:08 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat 01:47:09 -!- GaryKJR has joined Special:Chat 01:47:13 a 01:47:16 b 01:47:17 KEK 6 01:47:18 c 01:47:23 d 01:47:26 home sex wall @th 01:47:32 ni 01:47:33 efghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz 01:47:33 ni 01:47:34 !savelogs 01:47:38 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat 01:47:39 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat 01:47:39 !updatelogs 01:47:39 Hypercane: Logs updated (added ~110 to log page). 01:47:39 f 01:47:40 f\f\f 01:47:40 f 01:47:40 ff 01:47:41 dfg 01:47:41 fdg 01:47:41 gfd 01:47:41 ggf 01:47:42 fgg 01:47:42 g 01:47:43 fg 01:47:43 fg 01:47:43 f 01:47:43 gf 01:47:44 g 01:47:44 fg 01:47:44 fg 01:47:44 fg 01:47:44 f 01:47:45 g 01:47:45 fg 01:47:46 f 01:47:49 sad 01:47:50 gary pls 01:47:54 keg 01:48:09 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat 01:48:10 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat 01:48:10 -!- GaryKJR has left Special:Chat 01:48:12 -!- GaryKJR has joined Special:Chat 01:48:12 -r- 01:48:23 Bobbeh. 01:48:29 test 01:48:32 test 01:48:33 What would a good chat background be for this chat? 01:48:35 @GaryKJR 01:48:35 F- 01:48:37 !fail 01:48:37 nu 01:48:40 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat 01:48:42 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat 01:48:43 I'm testing 01:48:46 yu 01:49:08 "fail" 01:49:11 oof 01:49:12 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat 01:49:13 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat 01:49:21 !tell Bobnekaro hi 01:49:21 Hypercane: They're already here, go tell them yourself! 01:49:24 lol 01:49:28 sad 01:49:43 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat 01:49:43 !tell StrawberryMaster hello there, world! o/ 01:49:43 Hypercane: I'll tell StrawberryMaster that the next time I see them. 01:49:44 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat 01:50:11 soob 01:50:26 kek i remember the day when i called bob "boobnekaro" 01:50:30 almost 2 years ago 01:50:34 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat 01:50:35 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat 01:50:35 in this chat 01:50:51 and everyone was laughing 01:50:56 but now it's a dead meme sad!!11 01:51:04 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat 01:51:06 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat 01:51:08 lol 01:51:36 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat 01:51:38 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat 01:52:07 -!- Roy25 has joined Special:Chat 01:52:29 -!- WeatherWill has left Special:Chat 01:52:31 -!- TheHurricaneGod has left Special:Chat 01:52:56 Roymin is here. 01:52:57 sad 01:53:04 -!- TheHurricaneGod has joined Special:Chat 01:53:11 !updatelogs 01:53:11 Hypercane: Logs updated (added ~76 to log page). 01:53:17 sad 01:53:19 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat 01:53:20 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat 01:54:26 And cue the chat slowly dying again. 01:54:34 -!- TheHurricaneGod has left Special:Chat 01:54:51 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat 01:54:52 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat 01:55:50 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 01:56:52 rip 01:57:11 rop 01:57:24 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat 02:03:24 -!- Roy25 has left Special:Chat 02:32:23 -!- Roy25 has joined Special:Chat 02:36:36 -!- Roy25 has left Special:Chat 03:11:44 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat 11:19:41 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 11:19:55 This is interesting! 11:20:00 !updatelogs 11:20:00 StrawberryMaster: Logs updated (added ~2 to log page). 11:20:02 yay it works 11:26:10 StrawberryMaster: Logs can be seen here. 11:26:10 !logs 11:26:16 !messages 11:26:21 !tell 11:26:38 Ahh, the infamous !tell command spam 11:54:34 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 11:58:01 !tellon 11:58:01 Hypercane: !tell is now enabled 11:58:04 !seenon 11:58:04 Hypercane: !seen enabled 11:58:35 !logs 11:58:35 Hypercane: Logs can be seen here. 11:58:38 !updatelogs 11:58:38 Hypercane: Logs updated (added ~7 to log page). 12:01:29 !tell StrawberryMaster Hello there, world! o/ 12:01:29 Hypercane: I'll tell StrawberryMaster that the next time I see them. 12:04:47 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 12:04:52 test 12:04:52 StrawberryMaster, Hypercane wanted to tell you @ 2018-12-29 12:01:29 UTC: Hello there, world! o/ 12:04:56 yay 12:05:02 keg 12:05:12 Keg is bad for your health! 12:05:21 lol 12:05:27 17:41:22 UTC MG 12:05:27 17:41:30 UTC We have exciting news for you. 12:05:27 17:41:55 UTC Yes 12:05:27 17:42:04 UTC Very exciting 12:05:27 17:42:10 UTC MasterGarfield, you are now a rollback and chat moderator. 12:05:27 17:42:12 UTC We decided that you should be promoted to rollback 12:05:27 17:42:16 UTC YOU ARE A ROLLBACK NOW 12:05:27 17:42:17 UTC YAY 12:05:27 17:42:18 UTC nice. :) 12:05:27 17:42:20 UTC oops 12:05:27 17:42:25 UTC thanks! 12:05:27 17:42:27 UTC small and autopatroller 12:05:27 17:42:28 UTC Congratulations m9 12:05:27 17:42:30 UTC you are ready 12:05:27 17:42:32 UTC ^ 12:05:45 cheers 12:06:09 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat 12:07:45 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 12:08:16 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat 20:14:48 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 20:14:58 He's still here, wow 20:15:01 !updatelogs 20:15:01 StrawberryMaster: Logs updated (added ~2 to log page). 21:04:34 -!- Bendylol45 has joined Special:Chat 21:05:15 -!- Bendylol45 has left Special:Chat 23:04:35 -!- DQw4w9WgXc has joined Special:Chat 23:05:15 -!- DQw4w9WgXc has left Special:Chat 2018 12 29